The Mighty But Few series
The Mighty But Few '''(commonly abbreviated ''TMBF'') is post-apocalyptic superhero fighting game that is made by Chris durring have onces maked deal expand for his own shared universe, MGW-Verse. Plot On December 21st, 2112, a century later than the Mayans predicted, a large chunk broke off of Earth's moon and crash-landed into Antarctica, melting the southern polar ice cap entirely and subsequently causing a monumental flood which reduced South America to only two countries and destroyed almost the entire United States, reducing it to a poverty-stricken wasteland known as, appropriately enough, the "American Wasteland." Soon after came the emergence of super-powered humans and aliens, some choosing to use their powers for the good of the universe and others for evil, and over time, these heroes and villains began engaging in intense battles against one another. Now, in May 2345, the all-powerful CEO of Ahramat Enterprises in what was now Egypt, now part of the affluent North Pan-Africa, plans to take over and rule planets and galaxies, and the heroes and villains of the universe continue to battle it out in an all-out war, but with the motivation of stopping him and either defending or dooming it, whichever their alignment. Games in series * The Mighty But Few Characters The Mighty But Few Playable * '''Marlon "Alligatorid" Devereaux ''(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A former geneticist from Neo-Orleans who is now a monstrous hybrid of man and alligator after an experiment gone wrong. * '''Chris "Blaze Bolt" Adams ''(voiced by Sean Chiplock): A jokester college track-and-field athlete from Neo-Toronto with the powers of super-speed and electrokinesis. * 'Héctor García "'El Cibernético" Fernández (voiced by Konnan): A Mexican former professional wrestler, cybernetically resurrected after suffering a fatal heart attack in the ring. * '''Jerry "Furor" Bennett ''(voiced by Kath Soucie as Jerry and Fred Tatasciore as Furor): A 10-year-old American Wasteland orphan who becomes a large, hulking, muscular adult form under emotional stress. * '''Jonathan Murdoch ''(reprised by Gideon Emery): The spirit of Bout of the Century's very own poster boy, resurrected by Necro-Reaper after over 400 years of being dead. * '''Koshmar ''(voiced by Robert Englund): A denizen of Planet Octophobia looking to spread agonizing fear throughout the entire universe. * '''Mortimer "Necro-Reaper" Jones ''(voiced by Ron Banks): A necromancer from what was once Detroit, now part of the American Wasteland, who delved into forbidden death magic following the extermination of his superheroine wife, Alicia "Scream Queen." * '''Oukonunaka ''(voiced by Wes Studi): A 74-year-old Cherokee shaman on a spiritual quest to stop Isfapep from taking over and ruling the universe before it is too late. * '''Razz-Zatazz ''(voiced by Venus Terzo): The queen of the insectoid Nazz-Kazzizz race of Planet Nazz-Kazz who wishes to infest entire planets and galaxies with her brood. * '''Akihiro "Rising Sun" Okada ''(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A light-katana-wielding Yakuza deserter from Neo-Tokyo who seeks to put an end to Isfapep's imminent dictatorship of the universe. * '''Astrid "Valkyrie" Bergdahl ''(voiced by Karen Strassman): A military commander of Norway's Neo-Viking army, succeeding her late father, Markus "Krigørn," and the poster girl of The Mighty But Few. * '''Colleen "Wicka" O'Kelly ''(voiced by Siobhan Flynn): An Irish black witch who uses not only her dark magic, but also her seductive allure, to fight. Boss * '''Sayid "Isfapep" al-Qadiri ''(voiced by Jonathan Adams): The all-powerful CEO of Ahramat Enterprises, bent on taking over and ruling the entire universe, and the final boss of The Mighty But Few. Pre-Order * '''Prosaelia ''(voiced by Kath Soucie): A telepathic and telempathic alien heroine from the pristine planet of Ashar who mentally controls a technological staff. Hidden * '''Jose Francisco "Nuqueimar" de Souza ''(voiced by Michael Jai White): A ruthless Brazilian favela crime lord and villain with the power of nuclear pyrokinesis. * '''Natalya "Sosulka" Ivanova ''(voiced by Cindy Robinson): A cryokinetic, Sub-Zero-like Russian heroine who's had to live through her country now being even colder than it usually is as a result of the 2112 apocalypse. DLC * '''Konrad "Dr. Verrückter" Mischler ''(voiced by Jim Pirri): A Swiss mad scientist, and the one responsible for his escaped test subject, Salvagata's genetic mutation. * '''Kim "Jeong-ui" Min-jun ''(voiced by Sam Riegel): Hailing from Neo-Seoul, a ''teukchwal (Korean tokusatsu) who dedicates his life to fighting crime and is well-liked by the public for it. * Kim "Jeonjo" Jun-seo ''(voiced by Daniel Southworth): A non-super-powered street criminal and the inferior younger brother of Jeong-ui. * '''Poseidana ''(voiced by Cree Summer): A trident-wielding tail-and-legs-combo alien mermaid heroine and champion of her home planet, Atlantida. * '''Marisol "Salvagata" Vasquez ''(voiced by Kimberly Brooks): An Argentine heroine who is now a jaguarwoman as a result of having her DNA experimented on against her will. * '''Theodoros "Sea Toxin" Karalis ''(voiced by Matthew Mercer)': A Greek anti-environmentalist with the power of poison gas emission who seeks to pollute the universe's oceans. Notes * While, same as in ''Injustice 2, the characters' (text-and-pictures) arcade endings are told from their perspective, the game intro is narrated by none other than the Star Wars movies' very own Mark Hamill! Category:MGW Productions